Hold me close
by Narutogod123
Summary: As he sleeps in his own room for the night, Meliodas has a nightmare about Liz. (Liz x Meliodas) (Elizabeth x Meliodas) (Angsty!Meliodas)


**As he sleeps in his own room for the night, Meliodas has a nightmare about Liz. (Liz x Meliodas) (Elizabeth x Meliodas) (Angsty!Meliodas)**

 **A/N: I wanted to do a fan fiction for The Seven Deadly Sins for awhile, So here it is. I hope you guys and gals enjoy it, I'm going to work on something that isn't just a One-shot for this fandom so look forward to that. This story is quick and to the point I just wanted to write some Fluff and Angst just cause. Tell me what you think!**

The open blue skies clear of clouds allowing the sun to light the grass field, that held one lone house. A man with a stature of a child lays in front of the house admiring the view of the open plane he relaxes with his arms behind his head for support. The armor he wears identifies him as a knight shifts as he stretches his arms while yawning. His emerald eyes sparkles as he looks to the towards the sky, the way the wind felt makes his bright blonde hair caress his warm skin. The sun beams down on his fair skin making him feel at ease as if the world was at peace just for a little while. He closes his eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Hey, Meliodas!"

The man opens his eyes seeing a woman with light brown hair she wore armor similar to his. He tell could tell she wasn't happy with him, since her expression is that of irritation.

"How long are you going to sleep here? You were suppose get supplies from town, we need to eat you know!"

She lectures him, complaining that he need to do his job, while he just blinks at her and smiles.

"I thought you were going to get them, Liz?" He stands up to face her, his carefree attitude irritates her even more. She brings up a piece of paper to his face It says "Meliodas has to pick up supplies"

"It's your turn you promised to do this today." She points to the note for emphasis to get her point across.

"Hmm, I thought girls liked to shop," he puts on a thinking pose then with great speed he gets behind her and grabs her boobs "I got to make sure you're a girl." He says his face forms into a lecherous grin, while groping her chest. Liz quickly makes a fist and tries to hit Meliodas he dodges easily the grin still on his face. After their playful fight she is panting, her body titling forward, hands on her knees as she catches her breath.

Meliodas holds out his hand to her she looks at him with a flushed face "I would rather be shopping with you than by myself." A genuine smile is on his face as he says this.

She blushes and turns her face trying to hid her smile "Fine, but you're carrying everything." She takes his hand and stands upright a blush still on her cheeks. He smiles up to her, "Alright, since I already have money we can go now." They begin walking towards the town that is a not far from where they live. He can feel the warmth that was Liz's hand he lightly squeezed it happy to keep her near him.

"Meliodas… Do you love me?" He stops walking to look back at her "Of course I lo-" He couldn't finish, Darkness consumed the light all around him, the trees, grass everything collapsed around him leaving nothing left but him and Liz.

"Never forget our time together, Meliodas…"

Liz slowly crumbles into the darkness a stray tear flows from her visible eye.

"Please live on..."

Meliodas feels the warmth escape from his hand that held Liz, he cries out to her "Please don't leave me! I-I love you!"

Wind blows in his face as though to shield him from the pain of seeing his loved one disappear, he closes his eyes. When he opens them again the scenery changes into a familiar scene

The country where he lost the love of his life, where he had so many memories…

The place he destroyed…

The deep hole that is void of anything but the darkness he used for the country's destruction.

Danafor...

Sorrow flows through him taking over his senses, he let's out his cries of anguish

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

… _ **.**_

Meliodas wakes up in a cold sweat his small body tangles in the covers of the bed he is in. The blond breathes in deeply to calm his nerves, he looks around the room while relaxing. Four wooden walls with different desk and objects pressed up against them appears in his vision. He breaths out a sigh he was in the Boar Hat. As he thinks that his hand moves slowly rubbing his face, he yawns and looks out the window. The dark sky indicates it's still night time, the moon giving a distinct light to slightly brighten the night sky.

"Hmm… I guess it was a nightmare." A flash of dark thoughts of Liz dying floods his mind for a few seconds, he flinches and quickly shakes his head. He has no time to think about the bad thoughts, but he knew if he stayed in the room by himself the memories would resurface. So he untangles himself from the covers and goes to the door.

When he walks downstairs he looks around the bar and sees his friend Ban snoring on the floor with a bottle of Ale in his hand. Meliodas chuckles and decides to get some from the shelf for himself. He goes behind the counter, then chooses his favorite brand. After grabbing the bottle he grabs a medium sized cup from under the shelves to drink. While drinking he starts to think about Elizabeth, he knows he will find comfort in sleeping next to her, knowing that her just being there will wash away all his nightmares.

In the corner of his eye he notices movement, he puts down his drink to get a better look. It's his talking pig companion Hawk.

"Pugo Pugo Meliodas, Why were you screaming earlier?" Hawk walks to the counters looking at Meliodas "It's weird for you to get so loud for no reason especially at night" Hawk sniffs the blond causing the pink pig to snort "I came in your room to see how you were doing but you were gone."

Meliodas smiles while taking a sip of the from the cup in his hand he puts it down, and begins to speak "It's nothing to worry about, just a bad dream." He pours himself more Ale taking another swig, he turns his head away from Hawk not wanting to talk about the dream.

"Hmph, if you say so but remember Lord Hawk is here if you need comfort!" Hawk squeals loudly

"Huh, At least Lord Hawk is good for something other than ham." Meliodas smirks as Hawk gets angry at him "Of course I am you idiot I'm more than just food!" Steam comes out of the pig's nose as he snorts angrily at the blond.

"I guess I learn new things everyday"

"Hmph! I'm going back to bed Lord Hawk need his rest!" Hawk scampers up the stairs still fuming about The man's comments.

Meliodas smiles feeling better than he did earlier, he shakes the bottle in his right hand side to side, checking how much he had left. The bottle's content is almost gone, he pours his last cup for the night and gulps it down. He sighs as the warmth fills his body relaxing him, and takes the bottle and cup to trash. The blond stretches glancing at Ban who was still sound asleep he wonders how he didn't wake up from his conversation with Hawk.

Not thinking much of it he goes up to Elizabeth's room and opens the door slowly. When he steps in he gazes at the silver head girl that is curled up in a relaxing slumber under the white covers. Meliodas smiles and quietly lifts up the covers and slides in he looks up at her face and breathes out a happy sigh. He wraps his arms around Elizabeth and pulls her closer. Sad thoughts begins to creep into his head, what if he lost her just as he lost Liz? His grip tightens around her waist as he buries his face into her chest. If he couldn't protect her he didn't know what he would do.

"Lord Meliodas?" Meliodas looks up to her the girl's face is red with embarrassment, Her visible blue eye sparkle as the moonlight causes them to glisten.

"I-Is something wrong?" Though she was used to him sleeping in the same bed as him, for the last week he told Elizabeth that since she was injured against the Weird Fangs he would sleep in his own room for awhile. She felt better from the herbs the doctor gave her but was still a little sore.

Meliodas just stares at her "Nothing is wrong I just wanted something to hold." He grabs her boobs a squeezes lightly "See?" he says with a perverted grin.

"Aa..." She blushes as he feels her up "If that is all then it's fine" He stops groping her puts his arm around her waist again. The blond relaxes and goes back to his previous position of burying his face in her boobs. Elizabeth tries to relax too but her heart is beating fast at how close they are.

"Elizabeth..."

"Yes?"

"… I will always protect you, No matter what..." Her heart skips a beat, looking down at him and smiles happy that he said this. She wraps her arms around him.

"I know, Lord Meliodas… Thank you..."

Meliodas squeezes her to his chest acknowledging her, He just wants this moment to never end but he was tired and she was too

"Night, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Lord Meliodas..."

They drift off into the land of dreams embracing each other, their warmth reminding them that the other was there and meant comfort for both of them….


End file.
